


Ms. Crinkles

by jihomonn



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: College!AU, CookieShop!AU, F/M, idk what i wrote, mathmajor!wendy, musicmajor!yoongi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihomonn/pseuds/jihomonn
Summary: Her first order was red velvet crinkles.He decided it suited her and secretly gave her that nickname.---In which Wendy keeps coming to the cookie shop for a daily boost of energy, and for some reason it's always on Yoongi's shift.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Ms. Crinkles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kthnksbye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kthnksbye/gifts).



> I don't know where I was going with this, but I was reading through a list of prompts on Tumblr and came across a cookie shop au, and thought it'd be perfect for the occasion I intended to write this for.
> 
> This is dedicated to my roleplay partner and best friend. Happy three years and ten months to us, and I love you.
> 
> Also inspired by that one encounter a fan had with Yoongi before when she gave him her umbrella so, yes.
> 
> Happy reading!

Just a day after moving into their new dorm and Namjoon already managed to break something. Yoongi isn’t pleased, especially since he just got home from his shift at the cookie shop.

_ “I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to break the handle it just… broke off! I swear!” Namjoon put up his hands in defense, one hand still tightly clutching onto the bathroom’s door handle, just as how Yoongi caught him when he walked in from the front door. _

And now he has to go out again to buy some tools from the hardware store to fix it, and probably buy dinner too since he doesn’t have enough energy to cook anymore. Great. The semester’s just about to begin, even. Maybe a trip to the hardware store now would be good, considering the amount of things Namjoon is bound to break over the next few months.

_ ‘Why does he break everything he touches, seriously…’ _ Yoongi thought as he stepped out from the dormitory while pulling down his black cap, walking towards the direction of the hardware store.

And if things weren’t bad enough, droplets of water began to fall from the sky midway into his walk. All he had with him are his phone, wallet, and keys to the dorm. No umbrella.

“Shit,” he cursed under his breath when it started to rain, and resorted to just run until he makes it to the store which was generally a twenty minute walk.

_ ‘Well if it isn’t your lucky day,’ _ he thought to himself while running.

The rain was light, but he was afraid that it’d turn to heavy downpour within minutes and he doesn’t want to end up getting sick on the first day of classes tomorrow. He ran and ran until he finally reached the store, and thankfully, the light rain also began to stop.

He bent down and reached for his knees as he panted, trying to catch his breath in front of the store when suddenly, he sees a folded umbrella being handed to him. He looks up, still panting, only to find a girl in a blue raincoat.

“Huh?” he managed to breathe out, looking from the umbrella to her slightly covered face, though he couldn’t quite make it out due to his cap and her hood being too low.

“Take it, it’s raining,” she utters and insists on handing her blue umbrella.

“But… it isn’t raining anymore though,” he replies, still slightly out of breath.

The girl then reaches out her hand towards the sky, feeling for the rain to confirm his words, and it indeed, stopped raining. She, however, still hands him the umbrella.

“Just take it in case it rains again,” she says and pushes the umbrella towards him.

Yoongi doesn’t know how to respond, so he just hesitatingly takes the umbrella from her.

“Thank… you?” he tries, but the girl just nods at him and turns away, already walking towards the direction he just came from.

He now managed to stand up straight after catching his breath. He holds up the blue umbrella that was just handed to him and inspects it, finding a small ‘W’ engraved onto the bottom. He then shakes his head and just walks into the store to get the things that he needed, silently thankful towards the stranger. At least he didn’t need to worry about the rain anymore on his way back, if a downpour decides to come.

\---

"Hello welcome to Cookie Jar! What can I get you today?" Yoongi greeted the umpteenth customer that day, complete with a fake smile and all.

He was honestly exhausted. It was just the first day but he already had three projects to worry about.

"How's the first day so far?" Jin asks as he peeks out from the kitchen after the customer left, wearing his pink apron.

"So-so," Yoongi grunts and turns around from the counter to face Jin with a light scowl. "Also, Joon broke something again yesterday, and we just moved in…"

"What did he break this time?" Jin laughs in amusement, to which a second head pops out from the kitchen in response.

"Joon hyung broke something again?" Jimin chimes in with a cheeky grin on his face, looking from Jin to Yoongi.

"The bathroom's door handle," Yoongi rolls his eyes with a snort. "I fixed it though. Had to go to the hardware store yesterday right after getting home and this strange thing happened…"

And just as he was about to continue his story, the bell rings signalling a new customer, and both Jin and Jimin quickly disappear into the kitchen while Yoongi's forced to greet yet another person with a fake ass smile.

"Hello welcome to Cookie Jar! What can I get you today?"

The new customer quietly scans through the selection of cookies before looking at him, and Yoongi quickly realized that he's been staring for way too long and decides to just play it off cool, momentarily looking down at the cash register before meeting her eyes again.

"Um, three red velvet crinkles please," she smiles, and he merely nods as he punches in the order.

"Dine in or take out?"

"Dine in," the girl answers and he proceeds to ready her order before handing her the plate of cookies while she pays.

The girl then sits on one of the three tables present inside the cookie shop as she seemed to be busily texting on her phone.

Yoongi on the other hand, can't help but secretly glance at her from time to time as she seemed familiar.

_ 'Have I not seen her before?' _ he thought to himself.

Just then, the girl receives a call while she munched on her cookies.

"Hello? Seul where are you?" ……… "Okay let me just…"......... "Okay I'll meet you at the dorm, see you!"

The call ends, and Ms. Crinkles, as Yoongi had called her in his head, continues to eat her cookies until she's finished with it and leaves.

\---

"Hello welcome to Cookie Jar! What can I get you today?"

"Oh… four matcha butter cookies, please. And a strawberry milkshake."

It was the next day, and Yoongi's first customer on his afternoon shift is Ms. Crinkles, even if she didn't order crinkles this time around. She was seated on the same table she sat on yesterday, and Yoongi goes on to prepare her order while she busily took out some books.

"Hyung, are the cookies ready?" Yoongi asks Jin as he went to the kitchen.

"What do you need?" Jin replies as he busily took out freshly baked sugar cookies.

"Matcha butter cookies."

"Oh yeah, over there," Jin points at another tray that's been resting on the table to cool.

Yoongi carefully gets the tray and walks out to restock the cookies on the counter before placing four of the cookies on the plate. He then walks out from behind the counter and approaches Ms. Crinkles to serve her order.

"Matcha butter cookies and a strawberry milkshake," he utters once he's at her table, though there was no space for him to place them down as she looks up at him with a slightly surprised expression.

"Oh, sorry!" she sheepishly laughs and picks up some of her books that's littering on the table and stacks them up for some space. Yoongi notices the amount of math books and inwardly cringed at the sight before putting down the plate and glass on her table.

"It's fine," he nods at her before walking away and returning to the back of the counter.

_ 'So you're a math major, huh?' _ he thought.

\---

It was a Wednesday, and it's raining. Wendy gathered the books she borrowed from the library and packed them in her bag as she prepared to leave.

"Are you going to that cookie shop again?" her friend Seulgi asks, to which Wendy nodded.

"Cookies to me are like coffee, and I need them to function. I've got a ton of work to do and I need at least ten to get through," she says before putting the books inside her backpack. "Good luck with your sketches though! Show them to me when you're finished!"

"Ugh I don't even know where to staaaart…" Seulgi groans and Wendy just chuckles.

"You'll come up with something don't worry!"

She then leaves the university's study area and began to walk towards the familiar shop she frequented the past few days.

"Hello welcome to Cookie Jar! What… can I get you today?" the ever so familiar greeting she's been getting from the same cashier guy ever since she started coming to the shop.

"Um, yeah, ten macarons please, and a chocolate milkshake," she utters and watches as the guy punches in her order.

Somehow he's always the one on shift when she comes, and she's not gonna lie, but he's kinda cute. She clears her throat when he hands her her orders, and the guy, Yoongi, as it showed on the pin stuck to his apron, had his brow slightly raised. That's when she realized that she had been staring way too long and quickly looked away.

"Thank you," she says before quickly turning away and heading towards the same table she frequently sat on.

\---

"Hey Yoongi."

"..."

"Yoongi."

"What?" Yoongi turned around to face Jin as he peeked from the kitchen.

Jin gestured for him to come closer and he does, a little grin starting to form on the other's face.

"What's with the smile?"

"Is it just me or did you notice something, too?" the grin on Jin's face doesn't falter as he wiggled his brows at Yoongi.

"What's there to notice?" Yoongi tried to play dumb, although he already had a general idea of what Jin might be referring to.

"This girl, she just keeps coming during your shift."

"Who, Ms. Crinkles?" Yoongi blurts out without much thought and instantly regrets it when Jin's grin widens and gives him a hard nudge on the shoulder. "Ow!" he quietly hissed.

"So you got a nickname for her now, huh?" Jin teased and earned back a hard nudge from Yoongi. "Ow!" he hissed back.

"She might hear you, god," Yoongi hisses with a scowl and momentarily turns to check on the girl who still seems to be fully focused on her books.

"Maybe my shift is her free time or whatever, now quiet," Yoongi grunts before turning away from Jin who was still snickering behind him before returning to the kitchen.

\---

"Hello welcome to Cookie Jar! What can I get you today?"

Wendy blinks at the new guy before him. Where was Yoongi?

"Oh, three oatmeal cookies please, and just a glass of water," she smiles at the new guy, Jungkook, based on the pin on his apron, as she pays.

The guy gives her a small smile before readying her order, but she can't help but look from left to right, seemingly in search of her usual cashier guy.

"Where's…" she quietly trails off.

"Hm?" Jungkook looks up and Wendy just smiles and shakes her head. "I'll just bring them to your table ma'am," he politely says with a smile. Wendy then smiles before she walks to sit on her usual spot to study.

\---

"Hey hyung?" Jungkook momentarily enters the kitchen as Yoongi seems to be busy mixing up a cookie dough together with Jimin.

"Yeah bud what's up?" Yoongi stops what he's doing and looks up at Jungkook.

"I think your regular customer is looking for you," the younger one smiles teasingly which earns a groan from Yoongi and a laugh from Jimin.

"Jin just can't keep his mouth shut can he? Shouldn't have taken his shift for him," Yoongi grumbles under his breath while Jimin lightly nudges his shoulder.

"Go on out, hyung, we'll take care of things here," Jimin grins at him. "I can teach Jungkook how to make cookies while you hang out with Ms. Crinkles," he teases further which earned a little glare from Yoongi.

"Yeah hyung! I already prepared her order, you can just bring it to her table," Jungkook grins.

And although he'd hate to admit it, he really is tempted to.

"Come on hyunggg…" Jungkook urges and walks over to drag him towards the sink to wash his hands. "I'm gonna learn to make cookies with Jimin-ssi while you chat with Ms. Crinkles," he laughs and Yoongi only groans but listens anyway, grumbling under his breath as he wipes his hands on his apron.

"Just don't mess up," Yoongi glares at the two as they laugh and give him a thumbs up with a teasing smile.

Yoongi manages to walk out of the kitchen and immediately sees Ms. Crinkles with her back turned as she read through her book. He takes in a deep breath before finally carrying the tray and walking up to her.

"Oatmeal cookies and a glass of water," he utters, and she seemed to be surprised as she looked up with her cheeks slightly turning pink.

"Oh! U-Uh thank you!" she tried to sound normal but failed as she quickly looked away and set aside some of her things so he could put down the glass and plate on her table.

"So, you really like cookies, huh?" he lightly chuckles as he put down her order on her table.

"I need them for my sanity, it's coffee to me," she replies as she looks up at him with a lopsided smile.

"Figured," Yoongi shrugs with a smile before walking away.

"Are you judging me for it?" she asks, to which Yoongi responded with a "No," as he quickly stopped in his tracks to look back at her, a little surprised at the question. "Why'd you ask?"

"Nothing, just seems like it since I keep coming on your shifts," she grimaces at him before returning to her book, and Yoongi can't help but roll his eyes with a little smile as he went back to the counter.

\---

Friday, and it was raining again. Yoongi had to cover both his and Jungkook's shift since the poor kid got sick, while Jin and Jimin were busy at the kitchen baking cookies.

Usually Ms. Crinkles would drop by around three to four pm, but she didn't come today, and Yoongi wondered why.

It was a little close to nine pm when work finally ended. Yoongi insisted to close up since he wanted a place to finish his project in peace and Namjoon wasn't exactly the quietest person especially when he's showering at night and having a karaoke session at the same time.

He did manage to finish his project just in time after Jin and Jimin left. He was in the middle of clearing the counter when he saw someone with a familiar blue raincoat walking towards the closed shop. He momentarily stops what he's doing and walks towards the door as he gave the person an apologetic smile while pointing towards the sign that read "CLOSED", but when the person looks up, Yoongi's face fell and quickly opened the door to let her in. It was Ms. Crinkles, sniffling and crying as she walked inside and slumped on a chair.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yoongi asks in concern as he sat opposite of her while she had her head down.

She was silent for a moment, only the sound of her sniffles, the rain pitter pattering outside could be heard along with the soft hum of the air conditioner, and Yoongi let her be. He momentarily stood up to get her a plate of chocolate chip cookies and some milk before returning to the table.

"Here, it's on the house," he says with a soft smile as he lightly pushes the plate towards her, causing her to look up with her eyes a little puffy and the tip of her nose red.

"Thanks, this is embarrassing…" she gives him a sheepish smile as she took the glass of milk and slowly drank from it before putting it back down.

"I kinda messed up a presentation for my last class and got screamed at, so…" she smiles sadly with a few tears still sliding down her cheeks, and Yoongi only nods as he listens to her while handing her some tissues.

"Is that why you didn't come earlier?"

"I was preparing for that presentation earlier, but… well it didn't turn out so well," she looks down again with a sigh.

"Listen, first of all, whoever screamed at you is horrible cause you could've just talked. And second, I know it feels shitty to be in your situation right now but it'll get better, okay?" he tries to reassure her with a smile, and she does smile back a little as she slowly grabs a cookie from the plate and takes a bite.

"Do you bake, too?" she asks as she takes off her hood while still slowly munching on her cookie.

"Yeah I do, sometimes. Like that time you were greeted by my other co-worker instead of me on my original shift," he grins a little as she lightly pinks.

"Jungkook, right?" she recalls. "And you're… well, you're Yoongi," she lightly chuckles as she gestured towards the pin on his apron.

"Ah…" he trails off and looks down at the pin with a little snort before looking back up at her. "Yeah I'm Yoongi, and you are?"

"Wendy, my name is Wendy," she smiles at him, and Yoongi suddenly gets up which leaves her a bit confused.

He went over to one of the chairs where his bag was placed and brought out a familiar umbrella, and Wendy is a bit of a loss for words as she stared at him.

"Well Miss Wendy, thank you for the umbrella," he chuckles as he sat back down and placed it on the table.

"Wait so that was you? No wonder I thought you looked familiar," she said with a slightly surprised expression, and Yoongi only laughs.

"I figured it was you because of the blue raincoat," he shrugs and takes a cookie from the plate before munching on it. "So…" he starts, swallowing his cookie before speaking. "Dinner? It's on me. Let's turn that frown upside down, alright?" he gives her his signature gummy grin, and Wendy can't help but smile back.

"Thank you," she softly utters. They finish the plate of cookies before closing up the shop together and headed out for dinner.

\---

_**"Wait so you nicknamed me Ms. Crinkles?!"** _

_**"Look it was the first thing you ordered!"** _

\---

END.


End file.
